fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathwing vs. Alduin
Description In myths, dragons are awe-inspiring creatures of magnificent power, and when two examples fly into the ring, who will burn to their death? Interlude Hiro: Deathwing, the Destroyer... MBStarscream: And Alduin, the Black Dragon. Hiro: A dragon is a legendary monster that features in the myths of many cultures around the world, and have appeared in other forms of media as well, even in spite of how impossible their existence in our universe would really be. MBStarscream: Video games came along, and these two fire-breathing flying reptiles swooped in to show you how they would've given you and your world the 2012 treatment, and ''no ''mercy should be expected. And especially when they have the other in their sights. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Deathwing Hiro: Neltharion was originally the mighty black wyrm chosen by the titan Khaz'goroth to be one of the five Dragon Aspects, with domain over the earth and the deep places of the world. He was chosen as the caretaker of the continents of Azeroth, and he used his power to forge mountains and rivers for the benefit of mortal races. MBStarscream: In peaceful times, Neltharion was renowned for his wisdom and power, and he became known as Neltharion the Earth-Warder, a great protector of the land. Malygos the Spell-Weaver, the Aspect of magic, was his closest friend. Hiro: Then came the madness and insanity that destroyed Neltharion's mind, changing him and his kind forever and leading to the creation of the powerful item known as the Dragon Soul, later the Demon Soul. The inner-voices of the Old Godsconvinced him that he could have power beyond his imagination if he served them. The voices made him paranoid of even his own black dragonflight. MBStarscream: Neltharion began to yearn for a world dominated by his black dragonflight — a world in which the other dragonflights ceased to exist and Ysera and Alexstrasza would be his petty slaves for mating. ''' Hiro: When the War of the Ancients came, Neltharion betrayed his fellow Aspects with a weapon he made known as the Dragon Soul, which could channel all of the power of the Aspects, but it almost destroyed Neltharion himself as well. '''MBStarscream: Ever since then, the mere mention of the new and ''much ''better name he earned would give mortals the same fear as I felt when playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Introducing: Deathwing the Destroyer, or simply Deathwing. Hiro: And to make a long story short, the Dragon Soul was stolen by an elf named Malfurion, he got defeated by the other Aspects and other guys, retreated and rested in his cave for thousands of years before returning and almost destroyed the world until Azeroth's mightiest heroes blasted him with the Dragon Soul, cracking and distorting his body and causing his insanity to consume him, and he finally killed before his Cataclysm even began and he sank into an hole in the ocean that he had crashed into previously. The end. MBStarscream: But his death did not come without a fight. His abilities were freakin' enormous as ''he ''was! Hiro: Indeed. He had extremely high stamina, only being felled by a massive raid of the finest Adventurers, although he was gravely wounded by the other Dragon Aspects at the time. His speed is high enough to allow him to fly from Blackrock Mountain to Stormwind in less than a minute. MBStarscream: He could summon lesser dragons to his side to aid him in combat and was resistant to low-level magic. Deathwing could also attack souls, ignore intangibility and shapeshift. Hiro: And he wouldn't be a dragon if he wasn't able to breathe fire from his mouth which no warrior in armor can endure and fly through the air with those enormous wings of his. He had massive strength, proven when Azeroth was reshaped just from his awakening, and he was able to shake whole continents. MBStarscream: Deathwing was also one durable fucker. Attacks from the other Dragon Aspects, including Alexstraza, fueled his rage more rather than put him down for good, and his skin was covered with an Elementium plate that only nuclear blasts can really damage. Yes, ''nuclear blasts ''are the only things that could damage Deathwing. Hiro: Despite his ruthless insanity, Deathwing was cunning, using every resource he had at his disposal with no regard for the lives of others. In the past, he had enslaved his arch nemesis and rival, Alexstraza, to the Horde in order to remove her as an obstacle for many years and helped conduct countless experiments on his fellow Dragons in order to generate a twisted army under his command. MBStarscream: In addiction to that, he had an innumerable number of years of experience in combat as a Dragon Aspect, allowing to duel armies of Azeroth's strongest Adventurers even with the assistance of the Dragon Aspects. Hiro: However, he was rather overconfident and tended to believe that nothing in his world could be capable of stopping him, which ironically ended up happening, resulting in the end of his life. And as I said before, his sanity was thrown out the window long ago. MBStarscream: But if you see this guy flying through town, kiss your world ''and ''your life goodbye. Deathwing: Pain... Agony.... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage... But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... ...And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings... Alduin Hiro: The Nordic God of Destruction. The King of the Dragons. The World-Eater. The Black Dragon. All of these were the fear-inducing aliases of a powerful villain that went by the name of Alduin. MBStarscream: During the Merethic Era, the people of Atmora and Skyrim worshiped dragons, possibly at the urging of Alduin. He also conspired with Orkey to reduce all the Nords to children, until he was defeated by Shor, who had supposedly defeated Alduin before. Hiro: Alduin served as a leader of the dragons, and he ruled with an iron fist. The humans either worshiped him or were enslaved. The humans worshiped him and the dragons in the Dragon Cult. High ranking members of this cult would be known as a Dragon Priest. MBStarscream: Alduin's lieutenant at the time was Paarthurnax, but secretly Paarthurnax was betraying him. Paarthurnax was teaching the voice to the humans so that they could rebel against their dragon overlords. The ensuing war would be known as the Dragon War. Hiro: It came to an end when the Ancient Nord Heroes used an Elder Scroll to make Alduin lost in time and hopefully never show his face again. Unfortunately, Alduin had ended up in the 4E201, and taking the form of a monstrous black dragon, he set out to destroy his new target with his dragon servants: Nirn. MBStarscream: It was all up to the last of the Dragonborn to foil Alduin's plans, and to make another long story short, Alduin's end finally came in Sovngarde, where the Dragonborn managed to defeat and kill him as he was absorbing souls to rebuild his strength. ''' Hiro: However, the Greybeard Leader Arngeir remarked to the Dragonborn that Alduin could return and bring the end of the world to fulfill his destiny, indicating that only his physical body was destroyed but his soul may be allowed to return to destroy the world if the gods permit, however the exact date of his return remains unknown and shorted in mystery. '''MBStarscream: Either way, messing with him was a very, very bad idea. Hiro: As a dragon, Alduin was capable of sustained flight with his wings and could not die of natural causes or age. He had great strength and great speed, along with powerful jaws. MBStarscream: His other powers included excellent fluency in the Dragon Language and he could use the Dragon Shouts, or Thu'um, like all other dragons could. ''' Hiro: The shouts included Fire Breath, which is exactly what is says on the tin, Disarm, which allows him to rip the weapons out of the hands of an enemy, Dismay, which makes the weak-willed flee in terror, Unrelenting Force, which blows enemies right off their feet and send them flying backwards, Ice Form, which freezes opponents in a thick statue of ice, Meteor Storm, where Alduin can conjure a meteor storm with his roar, Soul Fog, where he can conjure a dense fog that also acts as a soul snare and Reanimate Dragon, which resurrects fallen minions. '''MBStarscream: Who could ever list all of that without having to stop for breath? Back to Alduin's abilties, this bad dragon could grow stronger with every soul he was able to consume. I can see why people would be deathly afraid of this guy. Hiro: And believe us, we're not even finished listing out the reasons why he'd be so dreaded. He could manipulate his size, plus time, and Arngeir stated that Alduin was not dead, and would later come back to fulfill his role as World Eater at the end of Time. MBStarscream: And after he destroyed the Kalpa, Alduin straight up recreated the entire timeline again, and he could also use dimensional teleportation. Hiro: Alduin's unbelievable feats include devouring the entire Kalpa, which is stated as the universe and it's surrounding timeline, said Kalpa contains 8 separate infinitely sized planets, battling the Dovahkin, and there are implications that he managed to fight Shor in the beginning of time. MBStarscream: Alduin could take the Dovahkin's shouts and he was completely unaffected by his destruction of the Kalpa. But for how impressive his powers and feats are, there are a few things that aren't perfect. Hiro: The Dragonrend makes Alduin vulnerable and reminds him of his mortality, and the Dragonborn was the only thing capable of killing him. And like many typical villains, Alduin was very arrogant, a trait that not only he attempts to counter by accusing his opponents of, but led to his own demise. MBStarscream: But if there's any name that deserves to be on the "Names to Run Away Fast as Fuck From" list, it's definitely Alduin the World-Eater. Alduin: You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, this gives Alduin the advantage when it comes to territory. Will that allow him to overpower the Worldbreaker, though? MBStarscream: We'll need a LOT of water buckets after this. ---- A huge forest in Nirn Not a single living being was anywhere to be seen. The forest was purely empty and silent, not even the occasional bird song. The sun and blue sky had been covered up by clouds hours ago, but they're weren't thunderclouds or anything, so that was one redeeming quality about this place. Nevertheless, it still wasn't the best of places to be all by yourself in. But one individual wouldn't mind being isolated like this, for his own reason. The silence remained for about five more seconds before a very loud, heart-stopping shout of wrath shook the trees as it echoed through the forest. Then just as suddenly, about 10 or 20, possibly 30 of the trees were set aflame by a blast of fire that came down from thousands of feet above ground level. Oddly enough, the fire blast started travelling through the forest, rapidly increasing the size of the forest fire by the second. In less than a minute, nothing had stood a chance; the fire was far too massive as this point for anything to be intact. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Booming and thundering laughter came from the sky as well, out of the mouth of an enormously sized, demonic-looking dragon that was flapping it's wings to remain in the air. This image would burn into the minds of anyone who glanced at him until the day of their deaths at the age of 100. No other dragon was like this one, none held a candle. "IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THIS PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT PLANET DIES AT MY HAND!" Deathwing '''shouted deafeningly as the forest continued to burn underneath his colossal form. His horrifying laughter returned as he lifted his air into the air, his mouth open. The fire below him and his hellish appearance gave everything that was happening an uncanny resemblance to Satan cackling with sadistic mirth as his victims unleashed memory-haunting screams of agony while indefinitely burning up in his homeworld known as Hell. "Yol Toor Shul!" Deathwing's callous pleasure instantly disappeared when he felt a pain in his back before he could even try to process what had just filled his ears from above him. Anger now appearing on his face, Deathwing glared upward to see another dragon flying away from him before turning around to look at him. It was a much smaller dragon with grayish scales. '''Alduin shouted out toward Deathwing. "Such arrogance, not only believing you're the only one worthy to bring the apocalypse to this world, but bringing it to a world only I ''deserve to destroy." If Alduin had desired to enrage Deathwing further, oh boy, he succeeded big time. "You will pay dearly with your life for this mistake!" Yelled the Destroyer. Without further conversation, the two apocalyptic dragons flew at each other with earth-shaking roars. '''FIGHT!' Deathwing tried swallowing Alduin whole, but the World-Eater flew underneath his larger opponent and tried goring him with his claws, but failed to pierce his Elementium hide. The two spun around to face each other again, and Deathwing breathed a blast of fire toward Alduin, who managed to dodge. "liz Slen Nus!" Alduin shouted, and within moments, Deathwing's entire body was frozen in thick ice. As the Worldbreaker plummeted, he broke free from his prison with a roar of rage and flew towards Alduin, ramming him with his head. He followed up with whacking Alduin away with his tail and breathing more fire, striking him this time. Alduin roared loudly, and suddenly, a meteor storm appeared in the sky, all of them colliding with Deathwing. This caused him more rage, and he grabbed Alduin's tail in his mouth. He threw him downward, and the King of the Dragons landed in the flaming forest. Moments later, however, he flew up from the fire, more annoyed than hurt. Both Deathwing and Alduin flew at each other again. The Black Dragon dodged a bite from Deathwing that would've halved any other mortal like a knife cutting a pancake into two crescents. He tried another Fire Breath shout, but no damage could be done to the more durable Deathwing. Deathwing swung his tail, but Alduin avoided it and conjured another meteor storm with another roar, but Deathwing destroyed all the meteors with a blast of fire. "Fus Ro Dah!" Alduin tried using his Unrelenting Force shout against Deathwing, but he didn't budge in the slightest. For the next 15 seconds, both Deathwing and Alduin were flying through the air, unleashing blasts of fire, each one trying to strike the other. Occasionally, one would score a hit, and later the opponent would have an advantage. But for the most part, neither were really getting an edge over the other. Until Alduin managed to blast Deathwing in the eye. The Dragon Aspect of Death stopped blasting fire once he felt the burning sensation in his eye that caused blindness and roared in agony. Alduin started flying around Deathwing in a circle, blasting him with fire all the while in more vain attempts to get him to feel pain. But he did get Deathwing to feel something alright. Something burning within him hotter than even his own flame. Utter fury. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..." Deathwing snarled, gritting his sharp teeth as his normal eye creased and his head shook. The growls increased until... "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" The volume of Deathwing's mad scream not only caused the whole forest to quake, but Alduin actually stopped to cover his ears, the perfect distraction. Not wasting a second, Deathwing flew high above Alduin and then started to ascend. When Alduin looked up, he saw a blast of fire coming down toward him, but it was far too late to try and steer clear of it. Just then, Deathwing's hand slammed into him from behind, sending him flying forward. He turned around, only for Deathwing to strike him with his hand again, his claws piercing his hide. Deathwing pushed Alduin backward in the process of continuing to attack the World-Eater with his hands and slicing his armor. After what seemed like far too many hours, he finally turned around and his tail smashed into Alduin's chest, further pushing him. When Alduin looked down at himself, he could see how seriously Deathwing had wounded him. Blood covered his entire front, and some parts of his body were even sliced open, almost exposing some organs. It was then realized how little he stood a chance now. Had he left this other dragon alone, perhaps he would've have ended up in this predicament. After mentally scolding himself for his error, he did the one thing he was able to do right now. Turn tail and make a break for it. "FOOL! YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY RAGE!" Deathwing screamed before proceeding to give chase. When he was a few meters behind Alduin, he opened his mouth and breathed more fire. The blast caught Alduin's left wing, setting it aflame and causing terrible pain. Alduin shouted as he started falling, now incapable of flying with his injured wing. But just when he thought he would die in an inferno, teeth sank into his tail and he felt himself being dragged through the sky. Deathwing continued flying with Alduin's tail in his mouth until a huge mountain came into view. The Black Scourge's eyes began to narrow as he got closer to the mountain. Suddenly releasing Alduin's tail, Deathwing began pushing him with his head. The distance between the two dragons and the mountain decreased by the second until... 'CRASH!' After Deathwing smashed right through the mountain, he stopped moving and Alduin silently plummeted to the forest. This time, he would not reemerge from the fiery disaster. He'd never be seen by any mortal again. Alduin the World-Eater would fall. To make sure of this, Deathwing breathed more fire in the direction Alduin fell, and waited. Nothing happened. Now confident that Alduin was dead, Deathwing smirked evilly like a classic villain before chuckling heartlessly. "Only 'I 'bring the apocalypse." He looked down at the burning forest for a few more seconds before turning his ginormous frame around and flying away from the scene, ready to cause more destruction and death to Nirn without anyone to put themselves between him and his horrible goal to end all those pathetic lives. Especially Alduin. '''FATALITY!' Results MBStarscream: Forget about buckets, we're gonna need a DAM! Hiro: In all honesty, Alduin didn't actually much of a chance against Deathwing, even in spite of his power. Here's the explanation and reasoning why. MBStarscream: Between games and what lore is available, Deathwing is at least several times the size of Alduin. And while Alduin is destined to consume the world at the end of days, he hasn't impressed so far. Whereas Deathwing is the Aspect of the Earth and Chaos, and has been empowered by the Old Gods for extra effect. Hiro: Deathwing's Elementium plating has better durability than Alduin's own scales, so his Shouts wouldn't really do anything other than tick him off. Also, Alduin is the first son of Akatosh, so he is a god in his own right. Alduin has been around since "Mythic Times", which is before recorded history in the Elder Scrolls timeline. MBStarscream: Meanwhile, Deathwing has been around since the Old Gods were sealed away on Azeroth, and that was some 150 thousand years ago! In terms of magic, Alduin is lacking severely. Deathwing has spells an things that only Aspects have access to, and even had his own version of Malygos' "Eraser" spell. Try shouting your way out of that, Alduin. Hiro: Deathwing wins. Advantages Deathwing (Winner) * Hell of a lot bigger * Armored plating is thicker and more durable than Alduin's * Thousands of years older * Better magic * More destined to end the world Polls Who would you be rooting for? Deathwing Alduin Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Video Games Theme Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Duel of the Deities Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Fire VS Cold Theme Category:Small VS Big Theme